SQUIDGEY101's attempt
This is going to be information about my attempt at this challenge. My Sim's name is Amy Hopscotch, and she has not been anywhere near as successful as Kelly KPopp was. She has 11 children, and I am naming them weird names as well. Some of them are named after Kelly KPopp's kids and a few names are from the Name ideas page, but not too many of them. Family The children are Shyte, Test Tube, Half Pint, Palm Tree, Couch, Frankenstein, Butt Shoot, Potato, Richard Slap, Aquababy (because she was born underwater due to cheats) and GhostVajayjay, whose name I really regret. There are also HEAPS of grandchildren and even great-grandchildren too. I'll post the family tree when I can. One of the more interesting things is the fact that I made a custom community lot (which ended up being a really large internet cafe) and I did moveobjects on and made this happen. Most complicated family links EVER. There has been the odd moment in KPopp's attempt where the Sims mess around with different generations of one family. But it wasn't as bad as the links between the Hopscotches and the Langeraks. Parker Langerak had babies with Amy, Test Tube, Half Pint and Odbod, meaning he had kids with three generations of the same family...AWKWARD. Golden child and golden grandchild? Half Pint probably counts as the golden child, having had 6 babies while at the time, Amy only had 5. Also, one of her everyday outfits makes her look VERY skanky LOL. Her daughter Mistake is probably the golden grandchild (yes I have a golden grandchild too), because she is my favourite what with her green skirt and everything and STUFF, STUFF, STUFF AND STUFF. The golden child for me might change to Aquababy, because I have always tried to spoil her just because she's a ghost baby. I don't know why, but you may want the odd still birth in your Sim-town~! So she's gonna be shooting out heaps and heaps of blue ghosts, because I want her to XD. But that is my attempt. I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY. Facebook and website Back before the page for our Fan-made Pregnant Challenges was made, I set up a Facebook page and a website for Amy. Facebook: Right here, milords'n'ladies~! Website: Amy Hopscotch Official Site!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The website keeps track of all of Amy's MANY descendants, and now Ivana Dikinme's descendants! Permanent future glitch Unfortunately, this attempt had to stop, because Amy has SUCH A HUGE FAMILY that when she tried to have her 12th baby, she glitched out, and now the baby is permanently inside of her. Worse still, I sent her, Mistake and OthaWhiteMeat to the future before it happened. Mistake had her kid and he was perfectly fine (his name is Fire Alarm), but Amy also went into labour, very soon after, however I did some DNA thing that you can do in the future, and that DNAed contraption wouldn't shoot out. I also cannot fix it. I've tried everything. I tried to move her out, but as the future is a sub-neighbourhood, she wouldn't move out alone, I tried to kill her with fire, but it wouldn't start, I tried to starve her, but she survived, and she has just caused me hell. So I have tried again. My new Sim is called Ivana Dikinme (oh please, it had to be done) and her first child is named Miley. Yes, she is Miley Dikinme... But still, that was just hell, and I pray that it doesn't happen to KPopp. Category:Blog posts